


Early Adventures

by Katherine



Series: Bait is a wolf [1]
Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bait is a wolf, Episode 6: "Through the Ice", Fusion, Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ezran was young to have a bondwolf, and the wolf young to have chosen a brother. Callum had heard whispers about how important it was to get the young prince bonded to a young wolf. Ezran's wolf was still a puppy, big paws and an undignified hopping in how he moved.





	Early Adventures

Ezran was young to have a bondwolf, and the wolf young to have chosen a brother. Callum had heard whispers about how important it was to get the young prince bonded to a young wolf. Ezran's wolf was still a puppy, big paws and an undignified hopping in how he moved.

Callum had long imagined some wolf choosing him, once he was properly old enough. A big, strong wolf, like Aunt Amaya had. After what he'd learned so far, Callum didn't know any more if he would ever bond to a wolf.

Wolves might not like the scent or feel of magic. Bait didn't seem to mind it, but probably he was too young to know exactly how trellwolves should behave. He could hardly learn much, out this way on his own with two young humans and an elf. Ezran didn't have perfect manners yet himself, and wolves had different manners than humans, Callum knew. Let alone what elves thought was proper.

Ezran was smooshing his face affectionately against Bait's undershot muzzle, heedless of the berry-smell of the juice Bait had sneaked from Rayla's things. Bait shouldn't even have been hungry yet. He'd wolfed down a lot of that fish-monster. Avoided the magic-charred pieces but ate those with his own toothmarks from the fight, or cuts from Rayla's blades.

Callum and Ezran had contented themselves with their own increasingly-stale provisions. That hadn't been long ago at all, but they were done with water and into a new terrain. "These mountains," Callum offered. "Bait might like—"

Ezran lifted his head from Bait's, bright-eyed. "Maybe there'll be trolls for us to fight!"

Rayla chipped in, sounding scornful. "Not here. Trolls are tied in to earth magic."

At that, Ezram wilted, but Bait danced in place, his tail waving. _He_ was sensible enough to be excited about not meeting his ancestral enemy anytime soon.

Callum would have rather they all have their next adventure, whatever it turned out to be, with full stomachs.


End file.
